


Somewhere over the rainbow

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: They dance and they're in love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Somewhere over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope that everyone is holding up xx.  
> This work was inspired by the song 'Over the rainbow' by Israel Kamakawiwoʻole.  
> Please enjoy!

_Ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

The soft sounds of the radio started the tunes and Geralt softly stepped behind Jaskier, who set down whatever he was holding. The only sounds between them were the notes of the song. 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

Jaskier’s back pressed against Geralt's as their bodies swayed from side to side. 

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

Geralt's arms were wrapped around him, hands resting just above his heart. Jaskier's hands held Geralts, not ever wanting to let go. 

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

  
  


Jaskier let his eyes shut and head lay on Geralt's shoulder. He felt the tickle of the Geralt's hair and soft lips press a sweet kiss against his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled, looking up at Geralt who was already looking down at him. 

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Geralt's eyes only held love and affection for the man in his arms, whose eyes reflected very much the same thing. 

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee-ee-ee_

Geralt let himself a smile too, the lift of his lips slightly foreign on his face but so much welcomed. Jaskier could fly away at seeing seeing that curve of his loves lips. 

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me, oh_

Jaskier turned around, hands lifting to cup Geralt's face and bringing him closer, until their lips were brushing softly. 

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I, I?_

He pressed their lips together and softly kissed Geralt. Geralt's arms tightened around him, one even dropping to wrap around his waist. They were still swaying, side to side, in the beat of the music. 

_Oh, someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

Jaskier’s arms dropped to Geralt’s neck, smoothing his thumbs across the delicate skin there before simply resting his forearms across his shoulders. 

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me_

“I love you, my dearest Geralt,” Jaskier’s voice was soft and Geralt felt his soft breath on his lips. He leaned just those centimetres closer to kiss him softly again. 

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I, I?_

“I love you too Jaskier, my lark,” he whispered and kissed him again, floating on a cloud. 

_Ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

_Ooh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah_

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
